


Of Christmas Decor and Tweets

by SpookyGuardian



Series: A Series of Scribbles [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baby Pilot, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Prompt, Hurt/Comfort, Love the Baby Pilot, M/M, Mpreg, Prepping for Christmas, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGuardian/pseuds/SpookyGuardian
Summary: Tyler's birthday is said and done. Now it's time to prepare for Christmas. While he adventures up into the depths of the attic, Josh decides to play around on social media. Too bad that doesn't end too well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a series of Twenty One Pilots scribbles that nobody asked for.
> 
> I'm having issues with writing the Fourth Stage, but no worries! It is coming! And it is adorable! For now, I have started this to kind of reduce stress and anxiety and be rid of any kind of block that might come my way.

“Tyler, are you sure you don’t want any help?” Josh called out as he leaned against the pull down ladder that led up to the attic. Tyler was in the process of pulling down what few boxes of Christmas decorations they had. It wasn’t a whole lot. Mostly little things here and there that their mothers had given them, plus the few that they had bought after moving in together.

“Babe, I’m fine! You’ve done enough today! Would please go sit down?” Tyler responded as he peeked down the hole. There was a smile on his face. “Don’t make me call our mothers back over here! You know they’ll make you relax. Probably strap you to the bed or something!”

“I thought that was your job,” Josh joked, flashing his signature Dun smile. Tyler swore it was genetic because all the Dun kids had that charming grin.

“Don’t tempt me, baby boy.” Tyler smirked. “Please, I’m begging you now and you know I don’t beg. Sit down and relax. Please?”

Josh sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. Today had been pretty busy for the couple since it was Tyler’s birthday. They only invited family and close friends. It had been so much fun. Tyler’s mom whipped up a nice cake from scratch, gifts were opened and stories from the singer’s childhood had been shared. The pair of moms had tried to insist that they’d stay to help with the clean up but Josh assured them that he’d be fine. He hated being handled with kid gloves. IT was bad enough that Tyler did it. He was doing it now!

“I hope you know that I hate not helping,” Josh pointed out before starting to head downstairs. He heard Tyler call out to him, proclaiming his undying love for the drummer. Josh rolled his eyes. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he let out a tired huff, deciding that he and the couch were about to become best friends for the evening. Just as he dropped down he spotted a splotch of black out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed it. It was Tyler’s skeleton hoodie, the very same one he wore during shows. He pressed his face into the hoodie, inhaling the subtle scent of natural musk that was purely Tyler. It was rare that this made its way back home with them.

An idea popped into his head. He pulled the hoodie on, zipped it up to his neck and took a few pictures. After finding one he was satisfied with he opened up Twitter and posted it with a cute little status:

**_Relaxing after an off the hook party with @TylerJoseph! Waiting for him to bring down the Christmas stuff! Happy holidays, frens! |-/_ **

And it didn’t take long for the retweets and comments and likes to roll on in. Josh giggled to himself as he scrolled through a few.

_“Oh. My. God! So adorable!”_

_“Spoopy Jishwa! Lookin’ cute as ever!”_

_“Happy birthday to you, Tyjo!”_

_“Josh, you should always wear Tyler’s stuff!”_

_“Spooky scary skele-baby! I see it! All my love!”_

_“Yikes, lol. Joshie is gettin bigger”_

_“Not gonna be able to wear that hoodie soon”_

Josh’s heart sank a little bit at the last couple of comments. A hand came to rest on his belly, anxiety starting to bloom. _Am I really that noticeable? Oh God! What if I’m stretching out Tyler’s hoodie! He needs this!_ And just like that the hoodie was abandoned. He was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him as he sniffled. Tyler only made his presence known after he was sure Josh was composed, not wanting to scare him. He dropped a box down near the coffee table.

“Hey, everything alright down here, baby boy? Need anything? A cup of cocoa? Warm cider? Anything at all and it’s yours,” Tyler offered. Josh shook his head as he looked down, busying himself with the hem of his shirt. Tyler didn’t push him and started back up the stairs. He had seen the post his boyfriend made and the comments that followed. A part of him wanted to be mad. They had announced his drummer’s pregnancy with the wishful thinking that people would be accepting. Most, if not all of the clique had been thrilled about there being a baby. Of course, there would always be that one jackass.

 _Let’s see if we can cheer up Jish._ Tyler thought as he pulled out his phone, sitting on the pull down ladder as he started writing a note. Once he was satisfied, he tagged Josh and posted it.

Back downstairs Josh’s phone went off, letting him know that he had a new notification. He wiped away the few tears that had slipped down. It was Tyler. The singer had tagged him in a tweet. Of course it was in note form because Tyler could never express himself in a hundred and forty words or less, unless he really had to. Josh read it carefully...

**_@JoshuaDun_ **

**_My birthday was so SICK! Thanks to my friends and family for the awesome time, can't wait to do it again next year! Now I’m getting ready for Christmas with Jishwa. Sorting through all the decorations in the attic while he relaxes on the couch after cleaning up the mess we all made today. He looks so adorable in my hoodie, keeping Baby Pilot warm and anyone who says otherwise is out of the clique._ **

Josh dared to read the comments.

_“Baby Pilot! That’s so cute!”_

_“Twenty One Dads are best dads!”_

_“Twenty One Pilots plus one, yes!”_

_“Drummer daddy! So adorable in Tyjo’s hoodie!”_

_“I’ll fight whoever calls Josh fat! He’s a precious bean!”_

_“Come on, frens! That’s the clique’s new smol bean in his belly! We need to love it!”_

_“Yes! Love the smollest of beans! <3” _

_“Josh and Tyler are out of the band! Now presenting: Baby Pilot! <3” _

The drummer laughed as he kept reading through the comments. The clique was quick to jump to his defense and crack a few jokes. It made him so happy to know that his extended family was so supportive and just as excited about this baby. Most of all, it felt like he was falling for Tyler all over again. The singer had this strange ability to do that. It could have been the smallest of actions or even the sweet nothings he whispered as they laid together in bed. It made the drummer’s heart melt. Feeling a bit more confident, he pulled the hoodie back on.

“Stay warm, baby pilot. There are people out here that would be sad if you got cold.” Josh snickered as he rubbed his belly. “They’d probably send us so many handmade fleece blankets or something.”

“Don’t encourage them,” Tyler called out as he brought down the last few boxes. “We’ll be building blanket forts for the whole neighborhood!”

“Ten out of ten, would definitely recommend! Let’s tweet that Baby Pilot is cold!” Josh laughed.

“You know what? You can do that.” Tyler smirked. It was playful. “I’ll go outside and decorate our yard with what few lights we have while you sit here and get swamped with fleece blankets and a lecture from both our moms about how their grandchild is cold. How’s that sound?” Mocha eyes widened.

“No!” Josh whined as he reached out towards Tyler. “I only need you and this hoodie to keep us warm! Let’s go decorate our yard!”

The singer laughed as he pulled Josh off the couch and held him close, being wary as he gave him a squeeze. “Alright, we can go decorate the yard. Put another coat on over that one, please or else I’ll tell our moms!”


End file.
